Social
The Menu is a part of DragonVale where players are able to look at the gifts they have received, view their Friends list, and look at news directly from Backflip Studios. It is also possible to log into Facebook, check Achievements, enter Redeem Codes, and view Game Center standings. In addition, players can also invite friends via Facebook, Email, and/or SMS, and use the menu to visit a random park. __TOC__ Gifts GiftsNotification.jpeg|Gifts Notification on Loading Screen (Old) ModifiedGiftsNotification.jpeg|Gifts Notification on Loading Screen (Old) SecondModifiedGiftsNotification.jpeg|Gifts Notification (New) ModifiedGiftsNotificationTwo.jpeg|Gifts Notification (New) SpecialGiftFromBackflipNotification2.jpeg|Special Gift Notification after Game Loads GiftsMenu.jpeg|Gifts Menu GiftsMenuWithGemGift.jpg|Gifts Menu with gift from friend SpecialGiftFromBackflipNotification.jpeg|Special Gift Notification on Loading Screen (Bed of Roses) RosesFromTheWizards.jpeg|"Roses from the Wizards!" Free items.jpg|Message after placing the Bed of Roses gift ModifiedSpecialGiftFromBackflipNotification.jpeg|Special Gift Notification after Game Loads (Shrines) ShrineReward.jpeg|Shrine Reward MessageAfterCollectingShrineReward.jpeg|Message after collecting Shrine Reward LightEventSpecialGiftLogInPrompt.png|Special Gift Notification (Light and Dark Event Gifts) LightEventSpecialGiftMenu.jpeg|Light Event Reward for upgrading Light Vestige to Giant Light Reward Habitat with Two Eggs DarkEventSpecialGiftMenu.jpeg|Dark Event Reward for upgrading Dark Remnant to Large Dark Reward Habitat with Two Eggs LightEventSpecialGiftRiftDragonEgg.png|Message after collecting Rift Dragon Egg or/and Pedestal Reward LightEventSpecialGiftExclusiveGiantLightHabitat.png|Message after placing Giant Light Reward Habitat DarkEventSpecialGiftExclusiveLargeDarkHabitat.jpeg|Message after placing Large Dark Reward Habitat RiftMonument.jpeg|Rift Monument 10GemsThankYouFromTheWizards.jpeg|10 gems! Thank you, from the Wizards! (Special Promotion) 25GemsFor2MagicalYears.jpeg|25 gems for 2 magical years! (Special Promotion) 15GemsThankYouFromTheWizards.jpeg|15 gems! Thank you, from the Wizards! (Special Promotion) FriendCodeReward25Gems.jpeg|Friend Code Reward: 25 Gems! MessageAfterCollectingFriendCodeReward.jpeg|Message after collecting Friend Code Reward FriendCodeRedeemRewardSharerCollect.png|Invite a Friend: 15 Gems! FriendCodeShareTheWealthSharerMessage.png|Message after collecting Invite a Friend Reward HappyHolidaysFromTheWizards.jpeg|Happy Holidays from the Wizards! (Gift Dragon) 25GemsForBeingGoodThisYear.jpeg|25 gems for being good this year! MagicEggHuntSpecialGiftMenuEggofBurcadia.jpeg|Magic Egg Hunt Reward for trading 80 Magic Eggs MagicEggHuntSpecialGiftLogInPromptEggOfBurcadia.jpeg|Special Gift Notification (Magic Egg Hunt, The Egg of Burcadia) MagicEggHuntEggOfBurcadiaMessage.jpeg|Message after collecting The Egg of Burcadia Reward MagicEggHuntSpecialGiftMenuOvalithPedestal.jpeg|Magic Egg Hunt Reward for trading 160 Magic Eggs MagicEggHuntSpecialGiftLogInPromptOvalithPedestal.jpeg|Special Gift Notification (Magic Egg Hunt, Ovalith Pedestal) MagicEggHuntOvalithPedestalMessage.jpeg|Message after collecting Ovalith Pedestal Reward MagicEggHuntSpecialGiftMenuGemstoneHabitat.jpeg|Magic Egg Hunt Reward for trading 160 Magic Eggs MagicEggHuntSpecialGiftLogInPromptGemstoneHabitat.jpeg|Special Gift Notification (Magic Egg Hunt, Gemstone Habitat) MagicEggHuntGemstoneHabitatMessage.jpeg|Message after collecting Gemstone Habitat Reward MagicEggHuntSpecialGiftMenuFirstOvalithDragon.jpeg|Magic Egg Hunt Reward for trading 800 Magic Eggs MagicEggHuntSpecialGiftLogInPromptFirstOvalithDragon.jpeg|Special Gift Notification (Magic Egg Hunt, First Ovalith Dragon) MagicEggHuntFirstOvalithDragonMessage.jpeg|Message after collecting First Ovalith Dragon Reward MagicEggHuntSpecialGiftMenuSecondOvalithDragon.jpeg|Magic Egg Hunt Reward for trading 800 Magic Eggs MagicEggHuntSpecialGiftLogInPromptSecondOvalithDragon.jpeg|Special Gift Notification (Magic Egg Hunt, Second Ovalith Dragon) MagicEggHuntSecondOvalithDragonMessage.jpeg|Message after collecting Second Ovalith Dragon Reward GiftListIslandAndVernalGlass.png|Magic Egg Hunt Reward for trading 2000 Magic Eggs LostIslandShare.png|Message after collecting Lost Island Reward MagicEggHuntSpecialGiftLogInPromptTheVernalGlass.jpeg|Special Gift Notification (Magic Egg Hunt, The Vernal Glass) VernalGlassRewardMessage.png|Message after collecting The Vernal Glass MagicEggsTransformIntoGemsSpecialGiftLogInPrompt.jpeg|Special Gift Notification (Magic Egg Hunt Over, Magic Eggs Transform Into Gems) MagicEggHuntSpecialGiftMenuMagicEggsTransformIntoGems.jpeg|Magic Eggs Transform Into Gems GiftListGemsAndVernalGlass.jpg|Magic Eggs Transform Into Gems and The Vernal Glass (End of Event) FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftMenuDawnbreakEdifice.jpg|Firefly Festival Reward for trading 275 Fireflies FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftLogInPromptDawnbreakEdifice.png|Special Gift Notification (Firefly Festival, Dawnbreak Edifice) FireflyFestivalDawnbreakEdificeMessage.jpg|Message after collecting Dawnbreak Edifice Reward FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftMenuDawnPedestal.jpg|Firefly Festival Reward for trading 275 Fireflies FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftLogInPromptDawnPedestal.jpg|Special Gift Notification (Firefly Festival, Dawn Pedestal) FireflyFestivalDawnPedestalMessage.jpg|Message after collecting Dawn Pedestal Reward FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftMenuUnhatchedDawnDragon.jpg|Firefly Festival Reward for trading 825 Fireflies FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftLogInPromptUnhatchedDawnDragon.jpg|Special Gift Notification (Firefly Festival, Unhatched Dawn Dragon) FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftMenuDuskfallEdifice.jpg|Firefly Festival Reward for trading 275 Fireflies FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftLogInPromptDuskfallEdifice.jpg|Special Gift Notification (Firefly Festival, Duskfall Edifice) FireflyFestivalDuskfallEdificeMessage.jpg|Message after collecting Duskfall Edifice Reward FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftMenuDuskPedestal.jpg|Firefly Festival Reward for trading 275 Fireflies FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftLogInPromptDuskPedestal.jpg|Special Gift Notification (Firefly Festival, Dusk Pedestal) FireflyFestivalDuskPedestalMessage.jpg|Message after collecting Dusk Pedestal Reward FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftMenuUnhatchedDuskDragon.jpg|Firefly Festival Reward for trading 1,100 Fireflies FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftLogInPromptUnhatchedDuskDragon.jpg|Special Gift Notification (Firefly Festival, Unhatched Dusk Dragon) FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftMenuCelestialHabitat.jpg|Firefly Festival Reward for trading 825 Fireflies FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftLogInPromptCelestialHabitat.jpg|Special Gift Notification (Firefly Festival, Celestial Habitat) FireflyFestivalCelestialHabitatMessage.jpg|Message after collecting Celestial Habitat Reward FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftMenuLastReward.jpg|Firefly Festival Reward for trading more than 1,650 Fireflies FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftMenuWhenEventOver.jpg|Firefly Festival Reward if not able to get all rewards FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftLogInPromptTwilightTower.jpg|Special Gift Notification (Firefly Festival, Twilight Tower) FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftLogInPromptGloamingStone.jpg|Special Gift Notification (Firefly Festival, Gloaming Stone) FireflyFestivalSpecialGiftLogInPromptGems.jpg|Special Gift Notification (Firefly Festival, Extra Fireflies Transformed to Gems) FireflyFestivalTwilightTowerMessage.jpg|Message after collecting Twilight Tower Reward FireflyFestivalGloamingStoneMessage.jpg|Message after collecting Gloaming Stone Reward This section is used to view and collect gifts that have been received by friends or/and Backflip Studios. *Upon the introduction of this feature Backflip Studios gave players the Bed of Roses decoration. *Special promotions becomes available for collection in this section after entering the code correctly in the Redeem Codes option. *Event prizes becomes available for collection in this section after completing specific tasks. Two examples of events that were introduced are Light Magic Event and Dark Magic Event & Magic Egg Hunt event. This section also notifies players how many gifts are available to still give for the day, and allows players to accept a gift and clear the notification after accepting it. It also allows players to give gifts back (if any available) to their friends who gifted them initially. On October 9, 2013, players received a one-time gift for each shrine they have leveled before the 2.0 Update. Silver Shrines rewarded players with 15 gems and 250,000 treats whereas Gold Shrines rewarded players with 40 gems and 1,000,000 treats. Friends NoFriendsBlank.jpeg|Friends Menu BlankFriends.png|Friends Menu Options BlankFriendsModifiedFont.jpg|Friends Menu Option Modified Font This section allows players to view a list of their DragonVale friends and to give them gifts. It also notifies players how many gifts are available to still give for the day and allows players to visit their friends park. On an unknown date, the font for the Friends Menu option was modified. News EmptySocialNewsMenu.jpeg|News Menu NewsMenu.jpeg|Gemstone Island Upgrades! SampleNewsInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of Gemstone Island Upgrades! LibertyDragonNews.jpeg|NEW: Liberty Dragon ElectrumDragonNews.jpeg|NEW: Electrum Dragon FireworkLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Firework Dragon OuroborosDragonNews.jpeg|NEW: Ouroboros Dragon LibertyDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Liberty Dragon PepperDragonNewsGlitch.jpeg|Pepper Dragon News (Glitch) PepperDragonNews.jpeg|NEW Pepper Dragon RubyDragonLastCallNewsGlitch2013.jpeg|Ruby Dragon Last Call News (Glitch) RubyDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Ruby Dragon PeridotDragonNewsGlitch.jpeg|Peridot Dragon News (Glitch) PeridotDragonNews.jpeg|Peridot Dragon ForestDragonNewsGlitch.jpeg|Forest Dragon News (Glitch) ForestDragonNews.jpeg|NEW: Forest Dragon JadeDragonLastCallNewsGlitch2013.jpeg|Jade Dragon Last Call News (Glitch) JadeDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Jade Dragon AmberDragonNewsGlitch2013.jpeg|Amber Dragon News (Glitch) AmberDragonNews2013.jpeg|NEW: Amber Dragon BlueMoonDragonReReleasedNews2013.jpeg|RETURNING: Blue Moon Dragon RandomNews.jpeg|Get More Habitats and UPGRADE: Large Treat Farms GetMoreHabitats.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of Get More Habitats BreedingHintsUnlockAndBlueMoonDragonLastCallNews.jpeg|Breeding Hints Unlock for Free and LAST CALL: Blue Moon Dragon BreedingHintsFree.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of Breeding Hints Unlock for Free GemstoneHabitatUpgrade.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of Gemstone Habitat Upgrades! BronzeDragonNews.jpeg|NEW: Bronze Dragon PeridotDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Peridot Dragon SapphireDragonNew2013.png|RETURNING: Sapphire Dragon CottonDragonNews.png|NEW: Cotton Dragon SummerDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Summer Dragon EquinoxDragonReReleasedNews2013.jpeg|RETURNING: Equinox Dragon AutumnDragonNews2013.jpeg|NEW: Autumn Dragon CottonDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Cotton Dragon EquinoxDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Equinox Dragon SapphireDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Sapphire Dragon OpalDragonReReleasedNews2013.jpeg|RETURNING: Opal Dragon BoneDragonReReleasedNews2013.jpeg|RETURNING: Bone Dragon GhostDragonReReleasedNews2013.jpeg|RETURNING: Ghost Dragon MixedNews1.jpeg|Rift in Magic, NEW: Epic Breeding Island, NEW: Level 20 Dragons!, and NEW: Eighth Island RiftInMagicInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of Rift in Magic RiftInMagicInfo2.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of Rift in Magic EpicBreedingIslandInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Epic Breeding Island Level20DragonsInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 20 Dragons! GiantHabitatsNews.jpeg|Giant Air/Cold/Earth/Fire Habitats GiantHabitatsNews2.jpeg|Giant Lightning/Metal/Plant/Water Habitats MixedNews2.jpeg|Hatch Up to 4 Eggs HatchUpToFourEggsInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of Hatch Up to 4 Eggs MixedNews3.jpeg|RETURNING: Lunar Eclipse Dragon and NEW: Zombie Dragon LunarEclipseDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Lunar Eclipse Dragon DoubleMagicWeekendNews.jpeg|Double Magic Weekend! SolarEclipseDragonReReleasedNews2013.jpeg|RETURNING: Solar Eclipse Dragon OpalDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Opal Dragon ZombieGhostBoneLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Zombie Dragon/Ghost Dragon/Bone Dragon MixedNews4.jpeg|Double Magic Weekend! and RETURNING: Topaz Dragon SolarEclipseDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Solar Eclipse Dragon AmberDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Amber Dragon JetDragonNews2013.jpeg|NEW: Jet Dragon RiftDragonsLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Light and Dark Rift Dragons ColdAndLightningHybridsLightNews.jpeg|NEW: Light Dragons ColdAndLightningHybridsLightInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Light Dragons ColdAndLightningHybridsDarkNews.jpeg|NEW: Dark Dragons ColdAndLightningHybridsDarkInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Dark Dragons GivingThanksNews2013.jpeg|Giving Thanks! GivingThanksInfo2013.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of Giving Thanks! TurquoiseDragonReReleasedNews2013.jpeg|RETURNING: Turquoise Dragon AirAndWaterHybridsLightNews.jpeg|NEW: Light Dragons AirAndWaterHybridsLightInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Light Dragons FriendCodesNews.jpeg|NEW: Friend Codes FriendCodesInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Friend Codes MixedNews5.jpeg|NEW: Mistletoe Dragon/ Storage Upgrade/ Hibernation Upgrade Bring'EmBackNews2013.jpeg|Bring 'Em Back! HotHolidayDealsNews2013.jpeg|Holiday Holiday Deals! AirAndWaterHybridsDarkNews.jpeg|NEW: Dark Dragons AirAndWaterHybridsDarkInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Dark Dragons LightAndDarkHybridsMetalNews.jpeg|NEW: Metal Dragons LightAndDarkHybridsMetalInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Metal Dragons AmethystDragonReReleasedNews2014.jpeg|RETURNING: Amethyst Dragon SnowyOlympusDragonsNews.jpeg|NEW: Snowy Olympus Dragons! SnowyOlympusDragonsInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Snowy Olympus Dragons! MoonstruckDragonNews.jpeg|NEW: Moonstruck Dragon ValentinesDragonsLastCallNews2014.jpeg|LAST CALL: Valentines Dragons ValentinesDragonsLastCallInfo2014.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of LAST CALL: Valentines Dragons MixedNews6.jpeg|NEW: Victory Dragon/ 10th Island! and Parks can now reach level 55! AmethystDragonLastCallNews2014.jpeg|LAST CALL: Amethyst Dragon CarnivalDragonNews2014.jpeg|NEW: Carnival Dragon LapisDragonNews2014.jpeg|NEW: Lapis Dragon CloverAndCelticDragonsReReleasedNews2014.jpeg|RETURNING: Clover Dragon/ Celtic Dragon SakuraDragonReReleasedNews2014.jpeg|RETURNING: Sakura Dragon MixedNews7.jpeg|RETURNING: Equinox Dragon and LAST CALL: Clover Dragon/ Celtic Dragon/ Winter Dragon SpringDragonReReleasedNews2014.jpeg|RETURNING: Spring Dragon CarnivalDragonLastCallNews2014.jpeg|LAST CALL: Carnival Dragon AquamarineDragonLastCallNews2014.jpeg|LAST CALL: Aquamarine Dragon SakuraDragonLastCallNews2014.jpeg|LAST CALL: Sakura Dragon BloomDragonReReleasedNews2014.jpeg|RETURNING: Bloom Dragon LunarEclipseDragonReReleasedNews2014.jpeg|RETURNING: Lunar Eclipse Dragon TerradiemDragonReReleasedNews2014.jpeg|RETURNING: Terradiem Dragon TerradiemDragonLastCallNews2014.jpeg|LAST CALL: Terradiem Dragon MotleyDragonLastCallNews2014.jpeg|LAST CALL: Motley Dragon DiamondDragonLastCallNews2014.jpeg|LAST CALL: Diamond Dragon EmeraldDragonReReleasedNews2014.jpeg|RETURNING: Emerald Dragon ArborDragonLastCallNews2014.jpeg|LAST CALL: Arbor Dragon MixedNews8.jpeg|NEW: Sprout Dragon and RETURNING: Bouquet NewDragonsNews.jpeg|New Dragons! NewDragonsInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of New Dragons! JadeDragonReReleasedNews2014.jpeg|RETURNING: Jade Dragon CollectionComebackNews.jpeg|Collection Comeback! CollectionComebackNewsInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of Collection Comeback! MixedNews9.jpeg|LAST CALL: Sprout Dragon/ Bouquet Dragon MixedNews10.jpeg|NEW: Dream Dragons and RETURNING: Butterfly Dragon EmeraldDragonLastCallNews2014.jpeg|LAST CALL: Emerald Dragon PearlDragonReReleasedNews2014.jpeg|RETURNING: Pearl Dragon MixedNews11.jpeg|Habitats slots increased! and New Bonus Habitats HabitatsSlotsIncreasedNewsInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of Habitats slots increased! NewBonusHabitatsNewsInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of New Bonus Habitats WinterCollectionComebackNews.jpeg|Collection Comeback WinterCollectionComebackNewsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of Collection Comeback BeardedDragonNewsGlitch2014.jpg|Bearded Dragon News (Glitch) BeardedDragonReReleasedNews2014.jpeg|RETURNING: Bearded Dragon KiteDragonNews2014.jpeg|NEW: Kite Dragon MixedNews12.jpg|LAST CALL: Butterfly Dragon and RETURNING: Solstice Dragon SpringDragonLastCallNews2014.jpg|LAST CALL: Spring Dragon MixedNews13.jpg|Collection Comeback and LAST CALL: Bearded Dragon CollectionComebackNewsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of Collection Comeback SummerDragonReReleasedNews2014.jpg|RETURNING: Summer Dragon MixedNews14.jpg|LAST CALL: Kite Dragon and RETURNING: Firework Dragon PearlDragonLastCallNews2014.jpg|LAST CALL: Pearl Dragon RubyDragonReReleasedNews2014.jpg|RETURNING: Ruby Dragon MixedNews15.jpg|NEW: Hydra Dragon and RETURNING: Liberty Dragon VictoryDragonReReleasedNewsJuly2014.jpg|NEW: Victory Dragon (Not consistent) FireworkAndLibertyDragonLastCallNews2014.jpg|LAST CALL: Firework Dragon/ Liberty Dragon PrismDragonNews2014.jpg|NEW: Prism Dragon RubyDragonLastCallNews2014.jpeg|LAST CALL: Ruby Dragon MixedNews16.jpg|Firefly Festival almost over! and RETURNING: Peridot Dragon FireflyFestivalAlmostOverNewsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of Firefly Festival almost over! ReturningPeridotDragonUnavailableNewsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of RETURNING: Peridot Dragon (Glitch) LeafDragonNews2014.jpg|NEW: Leaf Dragon GeodeDragonNews.jpg|NEW: Geode Dragon PrismDragonLastCallNews2014.jpg|LAST CALL: Prism Dragon JadeDragonLastCallNews2014.jpg|LAST CALL: Jade Dragon MixedNewsOne.jpg|NEW: Pepper Dragon/ Forest Dragon and New Primary Dragon Coming Soon MixedNewsOnePartTwo.jpg|COMING SOON: Colosseum, NEW: Dragonsai Tree, and UPGRADE: Enchanted Breeding Cave ComingSoonColosseumInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of COMING SOON: Colosseum NewDragonsaiTreeInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Dragonsai Tree UpgradeEnchantedBreedingCaveInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of UPGRADE: Enchanted Breeding Cave MixedNewsTwo.jpg|Cold Dragon is unlocked! and Get More Habitats GetMoreHabitatsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of Get More Habitats ColosseumAvailableNews.jpg|AVAILABLE: Colosseum NewPrimaryDragonComingSoonAtLevel12News.jpg|New Primary Dragon Coming Soon MixedNewsThree.jpg|NEW: Level 11 Dragons! and Hatch Up to 4 Eggs NewLevel11DragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 11 Dragons! HatchUpToFourEggsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of Hatch Up to 4 Eggs MixedNewsFour.jpg|Lightning Dragon is unlocked, NEW: Level 12 Dragons!, Fountain Of Youth, and INTRODUCING: Rainbow Dragons NewLevel12DragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 12 Dragons! IntroducingRainbowDragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of INTRODUCING: Rainbow Dragons NewPrimaryDragonComingSoonAtLevel14News.jpg|New Primary Dragon Coming Soon MixedNewsFive.jpg|NEW: Epic Breeding Island/ Level 13 Dragons!/ Gemstone Island NewEpicBreedingIslandInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Epic Breeding Island NewLevel13DragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 13 Dragons! NewGemstoneIslandInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Gemstone Island MixedNewsSix.jpg|Water Dragon is unlocked and NEW: Level 14 Dragons!/ Hibernation Cave NewLevel14DragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 14 Dragons! NewPrimaryDragonComingSoonAtLevel16News.jpg|New Primary Dragon Coming Soon MixedNewsSeven.jpg|NEW: Level 15 Dragons!/ Third Island and Race at the Dragon Track! NewLevel15DragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 15 Dragons! MixedNewsEight.jpg|INTRODUCING: Kairos, Air Dragon is unlocked, EPIC Seasonal Dragons unlocked, and NEW: Level 16 Dragons! NewLevel16DragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 15 Dragons! MixedNewsNine.jpg|New Primary Dragon Coming Soon and NEW EPIC Dragon Coming Soon UpgradeEpicBreedingSanctuaryNews.jpg|UPGRADE: Epic Breeding Sanctuary UpgradeEpicBreedingSanctuaryInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of UPGRADE: Epic Breeding Sanctuary MixedNewsTen.jpg|EPIC Olympus Dragons unlocked and NEW: Level 17 Dragons! NewLevel17DragonsInfo.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 17 Dragons! This section is used to receive news directly from Backflip Studios about changes to the game content. For example, "Gemstone Island Upgrades!" was the first news given to players via this feature. This feature allows players to find more information about the news headline and clear the news after reading it. Redeem Codes Redeem_Code_Social_Menu.png|Redeem Code button at the bottom of Social Menu EnterPromo.jpeg|Enter code section PromoError.jpeg|Message when a wrong code is entered PromoCodeApplied.jpeg|Message when a correct code is entered Update1.17FreeGift.jpg|Message after clicking the "Claim" button 10GemsThankYouFromTheWizards.jpeg|10 gems! Thank you, from the Wizards! (Special promotion collection in the Gifts section) 25GemsFor2MagicalYears.jpeg|25 gems for 2 magical years! (Special promotion collection in the Gifts section) 15GemsThankYouFromTheWizards.jpeg|15 gems! Thank you, from the Wizards! (Special promotion collection in the Gifts section) PromotionCodeExpired.jpeg|Message when a correct code is entered the second time This option is located at the bottom of the Menu. When selected it allows for a code to be entered to receive a special promotion. After entering the correct code a "Claim" button appears at the bottom of a message to collect the special promotion. Following that, the special promotion becomes available for collection in the Gifts section of the Menu. If a redeem code is entered incorrectly, a message stating the code is not found will appear on the device screen. If a redeem code is entered more than once, a message stating the code is expired will appear on the device screen. Friend Codes FriendCodeMenu.png|Friend Code Menu FriendCodeMenuInformation.png|Friend Code Menu Information FriendCodeRedeemSuccess.png|Message when Friend Code is redeemed successfully For each new player a person invites, rewards will be received when the new player gains five levels in their park. Friend Codes can be shared via Facebook, Twitter, e-mail, and text messaging. When first generating your friend code by tapping the "Invite Friends" button in the Social Menu, you'll receive 5 gems from Backflip Studios via a "Goal Complete" screen. When redeeming a friend code, you will receive a one-time reward of 25 gems. When your friend code is redeemed by another player, you will receive gems based on that player's park level, rounded down to the nearest multiple of five. For example: * When you redeem a friend code, you will receive 25 gems. * If a level 50 player redeems your friend code, you will receive 50 gems. * If a level 23 player redeems your friend code, you will receive 20 gems. Additionally, each time that player reaches another level divisible by five (25, 30, …), you will receive another 5 gems. Every player can only redeem one friend code, but a player's friend code may be redeemed by multiple people. Friend codes were only shared on the Friend Codes page. Gallery AchievementsInSocialMenu.jpeg|Achievements in Social Menu (Part 1) AchievementsInSocialMenu2.jpeg|Achievements in Social Menu (Part 2) GameCenterStandingsInSocialMenu.jpeg|Leaderboard (Game Center standings) in Social Menu ChallengesInSocialMenu.jpeg|Challenges in Social Menu InviteFriendsSectionInSocialMenu.jpeg|Invite Friends section in Social Menu SocialMenuWithModifiedGameCenterIcon.jpeg|Modified Game Center Icon Notes *The Menu feature became available on June 27, 2013. *The Menu was formerly known as the Friends Menu before the Gifts and News section were added to it. *When a new dragon is released into the game or a "Last Call" notice is given, the "Info" section of "News" Menu provides a display of the info box for the dragon. This information can also be viewed in the dragons section of the market. **The "Info" section of UPGRADE: Building news provides a display of the info box for the building, which can also be viewed in the Buildings section of the market. **The "Info" section of NEW: Island news provides a display of the info box for the island, which can also be viewed in the Islands section of the market. **The "Info" section of giant habitats news provides a display of the info box for the respective Giant Habitats, which can also be viewed in the Habitats section of the market. *The "Last Call" notice for dragons in the "News" section does not have a "Clear" button to clear the news after reading it. *Initially, several "News" announcements had a glitch where the actual coding was shown in the game rather than the description and information. **This occurred in news relating to: the Pepper Dragon, Ruby Dragon, Peridot Dragon, Forest Dragon, Jade Dragon, and the Amber Dragon. **This glitch was later fixed. *On June 9, 2014, the RETURNING: Bearded Dragon news had a glitch where the actual coding was shown. The Bearded Dragon was available for a few hours in the market before it was removed along with the news. **On June 10, 2014, the Bearded Dragon was re-released with a corrected version of the news in the Menu. *On July 11, 2014, when the Victory Dragon was re-released, it's news indicated NEW: Victory Dragon instead of the consistent format RETURNING: Victory Dragon. *On August 12, 2013, the icon was modified. *On August 12, 2013, in the Menu, "Give Gift" was changed to "Free Gift". *On August 22, 2013, in the Menu, at the bottom of the screen a "Redeem Code" option was added to enter codes for special promotions. *On August 22, 2013, the gifts notification that appears on the loading screen to notify players that they have been given gifts was modified. *On October 9, 2013, the gifts notification that appears on the loading screen to notify players that they have been given gifts was changed to inform players after the game loaded. *On February 4, 2014, the Redeem Codes option was removed from DragonVale. *On March 27, 2014, Backflip Studios added a countdown timer for limited dragons "Last Call" notice in the "News" section which begins 24 hours prior to the dragon leaving the market. *On May 30, 2014, the Market Countdown for the Emerald Dragon Last Call News in the "News" section ended one day prior to when it left the market. This resulted in the countdown displaying "expired!" when it was done counting down until it left the market on May 31, 2014. *On May 19, 2014, the Game Center icon at the bottom of the screen in the Menu, was modified to the latest Game Center icon that was introduced in Apple's Software Update, iOS 7.0. ---- ''PLEASE ONLY POST FRIEND REQUESTS ON THE FRIENDS PAGE ''